<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be Daumerling by This_is_my_toenail_collection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618638">To be Daumerling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_toenail_collection/pseuds/This_is_my_toenail_collection'>This_is_my_toenail_collection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Complete, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male MC, Male Pronouns, Male Protagonist, No Smut, Original Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shrinking, Some Plot, Swearing, Tiny!MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_my_toenail_collection/pseuds/This_is_my_toenail_collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his desperation to stay in the Devildom, MC finds himself in an unforseen circumstance. Communication with demons is hazardous for a human, but how much harder will it be when you're no larger than ones thumb?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes rested on the intricate carpeting of his room. The passage of time so obvious he could practically hear it ticking away in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt abandoned. He was being forced out of his home, and the worst part was he'd agreed to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One year ago, he'd agreed to leave today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't been quiet about his desire to stay. Every brother who'd tried to spend the day with him and say goodbye to him had gotten an earful. He couldn't imagine having to go back to the trite existence he had before he'd come to the Devildom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him ill to think about. So he stared at the floor, and counted the seconds until the sky began to brighten outside his window. Needless to say he hadn't slept that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened with a click, but he didn't look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC... everyone's gathered for your send-off, are you packed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he answered the eldest brother dully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very good, come along now" MCs eyes darted up at the uncharacteristically tight tone. Lucifer stood slightly aside as he held MCs door open. He stared at the door frame beside him, unwilling to look at the human</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly he stood from his bed. He grabbed his duffle bag a little too tightly before exiting his home, Lucifer following behind him. His bag was too light, he'd only acquired a few personal items during his stay and it left his duffle practically barren. Light without the weight of everything he was leaving behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk was silent, one might say tense, was Lucifer anxious because he was? Or perhaps he also didn't want to see MC leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Lucifer had said, there was a whole host of people waiting to say their final tearful goodbyes. There were hugs and pleads not to go. MC forced a hopeful energy for their benefit, but he knew he'd never survive without his family. Not truely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The send-off went by in a blur and before he knew it Diavolo was leading him and Soloman away. Down endless winding hallways, he came to the exit of Diavolo's castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>End of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowing to a stop, Diavolo turned to address the humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soloman, you go ahead, I have to speak to MC for a moment." He said with a smile to the sorcerer. Soloman seemed suspicious, but he went ahead, out of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it D?" He nodded to the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a year of knowing the jolly man they'd developed a bit of a friendship. Diavolo had a definite soft spot for him, almost acting fatherly towards the small human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Walk with me" he said, leading him back the way they'd come. One hand on MCs lower back to guide him. "Tell me, did you have fun here this year?" He asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah definitely, honestly I hate to leave." He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes so I've heard" he chuckled as well. "Lucifer's brothers have been quite vocal about you wanting to stay, as well as them." He breathed. He was obviously leading up to something, but MC was in no mood to rush him. Every moment they spoke was a moment he didn't have to leave his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're sure there's no way I can?" He asked for the 8th time, he knew the answer but still wanted to know he'd tried his best to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo hummed lowly but didn't answer. Odd, usually he was quick to say no and apologize. They walked quietly around the corner, Diavolo stopped him at an inconspicuous door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know MC...I've actually been thinking a lot about that." He said after a while. MCs ears pricked at the words but he made no move to show his excitement. No need to get his hopes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, let's speak in here." He opened the door and held it for MC. He entered the room at the prince's request. It was cozy, smaller than many of the rooms in Diavolos castle. There was a soft light coming from the tall windows and the carpet was soft and shaggy. There was only one armchair in front of the unlit fireplace. It was a lovely place for a little privacy, for reading perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened to Diavolo drone on about plans and accomodations in mild interest as he surveyed the room. It was well built and richly decorated like every other room, but the most notable piece of decor was the table of very detailed model castle's by the chair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that's what the room was for? He hadn't taken Diavolo as a model builder, but the hobby was strangely endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes my little castle's" he said fondly, having noticed MCs stare. "Cozy aren't they?" He smiled. MC smiled and his eyes crinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're very comprehensive," he said as he walked around the table, examining the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh what was I thinking…" Diavolo said softly, almost to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To think I was going to send you away! What would I do without that smile?" he laughed breathlessly. MCs heart flipped up into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying...I'm staying?" He asked, hardly daring to believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do think that's for the best." He agreed lightly, savoring the way MCs eyes lit up and he practically bounced in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God...I mean not god but oh who cares I...thank you!" He struggled with his words much to the prince's amusement. "I can't wait to tell Mammon he's gonna cry! I mean he'll deny it but–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no no you have it wrong hun" he cut him off hurriedly. "You can't see the brother's anymore, they think you've gone home." He explained. MCs heart dropped from his throat to his shoes in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not see the brothers? But... what was the point then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not..?" His voice broke on the question. Diavolo stepped closer and looked down sadly at MC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just not good for them, you've been too much of a distraction. Not to mention you've grown too close to them anyway..." He trailed off. MC pondered the words, they had one red flag but he wanted to ignore it. He'd been close friends with Diavolo...he trusted him... surely he meant well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be less distracting…" he pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no that's not the point, the point is they're bad for you" he said sharply. "You're one of my best friends and I don't want you spending all your time with other people" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah crap...he can't ignore this flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where will I stay?" He used the question as a distraction, moving slowly towards the door. "My room is in the house of Lamentation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's why I've prepared a new room"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In your castle?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, infact…" he sidesteps to block MCs path. "It's in this room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This room? But there wasn't even a bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes went from the man in front of him to the door. Slowly he turned around and looked behind him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely...you don't mean…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all he remembered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Morninggggg" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was loud, far too loud for so early. The light blinded him as he opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor, it was cold and hard...not the carpet he remembered. Sitting up the first thing he saw made his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a giant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo stood before him, the size of a mountain but head still level with his formerly sleeping form. MC almost choked on his own tongue at the gigantic smiling face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to your new home! I hope it's to your liking, it's the one I spent the most time on." MC had to cover his ears as the giant spoke again. His ridiculous size making his normally powerful voice completely overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully he stood to get a sense of what was going on. He seemed to be on the side of a large wooden cliff, the ground miles below him. The wood almost seemed like that of a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was expecting it when he turned around, but the sight was still jarring. A huge castle made from foam and plywood coated in paint. It was so much easier to see the detail up close, but also easier to see the faults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uneven walls or floors, windows made of plastic, steps slightly too tall to be comfortably used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? I even made you a little furnishing. It's not much but I'll add more later." His voice almost knocked MC on the floor. He whirled around to face the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't keep me here! I'm not a doll." He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" Diavolo shouted in response, bringing his head down to hear the tiny boy better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED!" he yelled desperately. Diavolo stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no use little one you're too small for me to hear. Don't worry though I'll still take care of you." He poked his finger into MCs stomach playfully knocking the wind out of him. MC doubled over in pain but Diavolo didn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo took his DDD out of his pocket and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His DDD! quickly MC searched his pockets for the phone but came up empty. Diavolo must've taken it before shrinking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello? …...wait right now?......no surely….but I have business here first I…. alright yes yes I'll be right there." He pocketed the DDD and turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC raised an eyebrow, did the prince really think he couldn't hear his thundering voice just because he turned around?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Barbatos has informed me that I'm late for a meeting with my father. Never a good scene" he said the last part playfully out of the corner of his mouth. "I'm afraid that means I'll have to leave you alone for a while. Feel free to explore your new home! This way everyone wins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC turned back to the model castle and began to tremble. He didn't want to be alone at that moment, he wanted to complain to Mammon about how unfair it was, or have Lucifer explain why Diavolo meant well and say he'd talk to him for MC. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the hard wooden tabletop and felt very small. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>very small but he felt even smaller knowing the scale. How he was the only human in a world of devils. How no one knew where he was and if they did they couldn't go against the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to go inside the shell of a building. He didn't want to move for fear he'd vomit. Instead he put his head in his hands and rested. He'd move in a moment after the fear had subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle was like a decoration in a fishbowl. Pretty, but completely useless. Obviously Diavolo had no concept that a human's needs in a home were similar to that of a demon, not that of a hamster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still he felt oddly comforted surrounded by the walls Diavolo had built for him. If he ignored the small mistakes he could pretend he was normal size again. Pretend he was simply walking the echoing halls of the house of Lamentation. He could hide from the overwhelming enormity of the room the model castle sat in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo had made a few small furniture pieces for him to find. They were spread across the many rooms and finding each one sparked a strange sense of accomplishment. He sat upon the bed made of tissues and toothpicks. It wasn't particularly comfortable but the effort was cute. It was obvious a lot of painstaking detail and care went into every aspect of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still upset...but not at Diavolo. He was upset at the situation. He was upset that Diavolo wanted him to stay so badly that he resorted to something like this. Diavolo obviously didn't understand why this was an awful thing to do and in a way that wasn't his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried so hard…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking off his shoe he stood up and threw it as hard as he could out the fake window in frustration. He turned around and lent against the wall…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TINGGGG!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He practically jumped out of his skin at the thundering clang. The sound seemed to shake the foundation of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing down a few awkward flights of stairs and through several dimly lit rooms, he made his way to the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Where had it come from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking the edge of the table he looked at the carpet seemingly miles below. If he jumped would he survive? Probably not. His shoe sat tiny down below, steel toe reflecting the light from the window back into his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was...was it the shoe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wild idea began forming in his head. Quickly he sat on the edge of the table and took off his other shoe. He scrambled to the corner of the table above where the other shoe had landed and leaned over the edge on his hands and knees. Reeling back he brought the steel toe of the shoe down hard on the metal table leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TINGGGG!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his teeth rattle with the force and sound of the impact. But his heart soared none-the-less. If it was this loud to him then just maybe it could be heard by someone else. He had a strategy, now it was time to prepare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat by the ledge once again, but this time he had a plan in place. He'd been tracking the light from the window and concluded that it had been dark out for 6 hours, therefore approaching midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer's schedule was the most predictable, and he was the only one who came to Diavolo's castle. He should be arriving soon for his midnight wine. MC had taken the styrofoam insulation from the castle for makeshift earplugs, it wouldn't do to develop tinnitus over this ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his shoe again he waited for the telltale sound of the nearby front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything being louder was a blessing at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting in his earplugs he perched over the edge of the table and tried not to look down. He waited for the footsteps to draw closer before bringing the shoe down hard. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer showed no sign of the weariness he felt. He walked just as tall and just as briskly as he always had through the entrance hall of Diavolo's Castle, bottle of wine in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not let his despair show. He knew the emptiness he felt when MC wasn't at dinner would sit with him for a long time, but it would fade eventually. Through countless losses and heartbreaks the only thing Lucifer knew to be consistent was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>faded with time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No he would not let his despair deter him from his daily responsibilities. He would, however, allow himself to indulge in a fantasy. A coping mechanism he'd developed for the losses in his long life. The fantasy that MC was walking beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Invisible to all but him, MC trotted to keep up with Lucifer's long stride. This was not the first time Lucifer imagined the human followed him on his visits. Asking questions and having made-up conversations with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fine illusion until his attention was drawn down an inconspicuous hall by a very unusual sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So soft it was like a small bell, he only heard it once before a pause, then it sounded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then another pause. Lucifer had never heard this particular sound on his usual visits to the castle. He thought nothing of it, moving to continue down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was MC's vision that stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer imagined him pulling on his arm and insisting they investigate the sound. He explained in his head that he didn't want to be late, but Imaginary MC persisted. The human never could mind his own damn business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Lucifer led the imaginary human down the unfamiliar hall in search of the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pause</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pause</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound continued in this pattern, so specific that Lucifer realized it couldn't be random. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in Diavolos castle, and he needed to know who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was so normal he almost walked right past it. He didn't know what possessed him to investigate the room, but he persisted anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door quietly he examined the small room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy crap that </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MC almost fell off the desk when he saw Lucifer open the door. His first reaction was just pure terror at the sight. If the man was tall before that was completely overshadowed now. Like watching a skyscraper walk with the speed of a wrecking ball. Lucifer stepped fully into the room and MC responded by banging on the table leg rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DING DING DING DING DING DING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer obviously noticed the change in sound but didn't look towards MC, instead he spun back and forth and listened. Obviously understanding the sound was coming from in the room, but not being able to pinpoint it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was pointless, he had to find some other way to get his attention. Standing from his crouched position he started jumping up and down, trying to look as large as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer seemed confused the noise had stopped. He leant down and seemed to speak with someone who wasn't there, then turned back towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NO!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was MCs only shot! He had to think for something </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pact…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd almost forgotten he had a pact with Lucifer from their encounter the day before. But how to use it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully he placed a hand to the pact mark on his skin and focused on it. Focused on how he felt when he summoned Asmo all those months ago and tried to replicate the sensation. He felt his skin heat up and prayed it wasn't placebo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucifer" he whispered experimentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said demon stopped in his tracks, whether or not it was from the pact was unclear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer often imagined MCs voice when he spoke to him in his head, but never had MC actually answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was so clear in his mind that it was unmistakable. He turned to look at the imaginary MC and gave a questioning look, but he said it wasn't him. Was he finally losing his mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard it again, practically a whisper on the edge of his mind. It wasn't often that he was confused or caught off guard, but to say he didn't know what the hell was going on wouldn't be a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully he turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There on the table by the fireplace were several model castle's. He didn't know what drew his eyes to them, but they caught his attention for some reason. A strange movement made him step closer for a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his wine to the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes! He saw! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC jumped around madly in triumph. Lucifer's giant face was very close and blinking rapidly. MC would've made fun of his uncharacteristically baffled expression if he wasn't so relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucifer shouted. Even with the earplugs MC still staggered at the volume, pressing his palms to his ears and doubling over. Lucifer clasped a gloved hand over his mouth far too quickly than should be allowed for such a large creature. The wind displacement of the action genuinely knocked MC off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after several minutes of staring Lucifer didn't know what to make of the situation. Of all the things he expected to be causing the noise this was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the probability list. Tiny MC seemed to be gesturing next to him, and although it was a struggle tearing his eyes away from the comically flailing human, he saw what he was indicating to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Written in bits of toothpick on the table were the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human was really committed to the "stranded on a deserted island" thing. Lucifer chuckled before coming to a realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC was making the noise. MC was in the room the whole time. He saw Lucifer spinning around like an idiot looking for a tinging sound. He saw Lucifer talking to what was basically an </span>
  <em>
    <span>imaginary friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His face went completely red, but he brushed it off. Obviously MC needed help and he had to focus on that for the moment. How had this even happened? He put his hand on the desk and MC climbed into it without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cute how he trusted him, climbing into the palm of the most powerful demon to ever live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're supposed to be back on Earth" he made sure to keep his voice low as he scolded the human. Obviously noises were affecting him much differently since he shrank to the size of a baby carrot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human crossed his arms over his chest and stared Lucifer down. Even at such a stature he was unshakable. Lucifer found himself mesmerized by the tiny boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down cross-legged in Lucifer's hand. Lucifer could feel his little feet through his glove. His tiny arms and legs looked breakable as twigs. His head rested in his hand as he stared up at the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww" Lucifer didn't even realize he'd made a noise until it had come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the humans mouth move but no sound came out, then he stuck the world's tiniest tongue out of his mouth at Lucifer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human cupped his mouth and shouted, still nothing. Bringing his hand to his ear he tried to listen closer. The human spoke again and Lucifer heard a low humming, but no discernable words. He sighed in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he felt a sharp tug at his earlobe. He pulled his hand away but found MC was no longer in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you hear me now?" The small voice asked from seemingly inside Lucifer's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC what are you...are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>ear?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He asked in a mildly disturbed voice. MC didn't answer for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um…" he looked down at Lucifer's shoulder from his perch just above his earlobe. "Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>far…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He answered cautiously. Lucifer sighed again and started out of the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright I'll ask Di–"</span>
</p><p><span>"No!" he pleaded suddenly.</span> <span>"He</span> <span>did this. He can't know I escaped" Lucifer almost tripped.</span></p><p>
  <span>"No Lord Diavolo wouldn't–" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said he didn't want me to leave, you really think he wouldn't do this?" He asked resolutely. Lucifer couldn't deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps he can be a bit...rash in his decisions, but I can't go against him. If he's the one who put you there then I have to put you back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Then why are you still walking?" Lucifer didn't have to see him to know the sheer smugness dripping from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah well...I can't be any later for wine with Diavolo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you dropped t–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I know I dropped the wine!" He was grateful MC couldn't see his face flush from his perspective. He snatched the tiny nuisance from his ear and placed him in his breast pocket. A barely audible squeak as he pulled him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll stay in there until I'm done and you'll keep hidden. After this I am putting you back, end of discussion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC crossed his arms and sunk into the silky material of Lucifer's pocket.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diavolo was mildly confused when Lucifer arrived without wine, but he was more than happy to provide refreshments. MC was thankful he'd kept the makeshift earplugs because the conversation was torment on his tiny ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spoke about Important Business™ like student council plans and Devildom news. Diavolo kept trying to steer the conversation away from the serious and more towards Lucifer, but Lucifer kept it professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the low drone of Lucifer's voice and the warmth accumulating in the pocket lulled MC to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank Goodness he'd gotten through that with a straight face, he couldn't believe Diavolo sometimes. Asking such personal questions and distracting him from the issue at hand. All Lucifer wanted to do was go home and listen to his music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the always lively streets of the Devildom. The heathens never seemed to sleep, even at approaching 3 in the morning. The air was crisp like it was about to rain, though it never did rain below the Earth. Opening the door to the house of Lamentation Lucifer prayed he wouldn't immediately have to punish one of his brothers. He wasn't in the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercifully he made it to his room uninterrupted. He practically sagged in relief as he closed his door behind him. Dark and warm and inviting, he was happy to be home...but he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something. With a shrug he hung up his jacket and strode to his record player. The TSL soundtrack, though he'd heard it many times, never failed to help him wind down after a stressful day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late, or should he say early? Either way he felt the need for sleep tugging at the edge of his mind. He shook his head, he was in no hurry to rest. His dreams had not been kind to him lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh MC was having the most wonderful dream. He was wrapped in silk... almost floating in his subconscious, but it was all cut off by a harsh fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft support gave out beneath him as he plummeted, unseeing towards the ground. A soft thud was heard as MC seemed to land in a pile of cloth. Panic gripped him as he dug through the endless fabrics he was buried in. Finally tearing his way out of the pocket he surfaced to see exactly what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a basket... Lucifer buttoned up a nightshirt across the room. With a huff MC pressed a hand to his pact mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forget something?" He accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer started for a moment before checking the pocket of his pajamas. Realizing that didn't make sense he rushed to the laundry basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC? Why didn't you say something sooner?" He scolded, hiding his embarrassment at forgetting about the human. MC blushed deeply before admitting reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In my pocket?" He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it was warm and dark..." MC countered lamely. Lucifer rolled his eyes before returning to sit in his chair beside his record player. MC stared at him for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awfully late, shouldn't he be going to sleep? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC tried to use the pact once more but a wave of exhaustion hit him. Perhaps using unfamiliar magic for long periods of time was wearing on him. Shaking his head he powered through the vertigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go to bed" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer looked up from where his forehead rested in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think you know what's best for me?" He asked a bit too defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no…" MC groaned. "Are you one of those people who're addicted to unhealthy life styles?" Lucifer grimaced at the accusation </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I am not, am I not allowed some down time outside of my work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're allowed whatever you want I guess, you're an adult" MC shrugged and flopped down in the surprisingly comfy pile of clothes. Lucifer nodded in victory. "But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to bed" he finished smugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm no longer engaging with this conversation" he said dismissively, pretentious bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey man I'm just saying, when you start hallucinating you know you need rest." MC said innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What hallucinating?" Lucifer stood and bared down on the bug of a boy. His tiny face stretched into a grin at the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>back in Diavolo's model room," He teased. "Was it a hallucination? Or perhaps an imaginary friend…" Lucifer showed no emotion at the human's audacity. He stared down at him for several minutes before bringing his hand down. Pinning MC between his index finger and thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've seen too much" he deadpanned, squeezing the human playfully. "I'll have to crush you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC flailed like a frightened beetle, his tiny mouth voicing words Lucifer couldn't hear. He chuckled lightly at the antics before setting the human back down in the laundry pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh merciful giant you spared me!" MC swooned dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider that a warning little one" he said playfully, turning on his heel. "And I'm not going to sleep"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you, scared?" MC spat. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and didn't answer. "Oh my God you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He laughed. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should've put you back when I had the chance. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my father's name around me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoops" MC backpedaled. "You're...you're not actually going to put me back right?" he laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer didn't answer again, this human was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will put you back tomorrow." His tone left no room for argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC sat in the clothes. He felt silly for hoping for a second. Life was empty before the program and it would be empty after the program. He didn't blame Lucifer, he had to obey Diavolo...no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had used his "end of discussion" voice but that had never stopped MC before. Not even comeback? No argument at all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC?" He asked softly, he got no response. With a sigh he knelt down next to the laundry basket to get a better look at the human. He was hugging his knees loosely, his tiny arms wrapped around himself. The picture of miniscule despair. "Is it really so bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC raised his head slowly and looked at the demon. If he spoke he wouldn't be heard, but words weren't needed to understand the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer closed his eyes. He was so torn over this. On the one hand he couldn't go against Diavolo after everything the man had done for him. On the other...a fake home all alone at the size of a roach was no life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps...part of Lucifer's job was helping Diavolo understand? Perhaps he could remedy this situation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright... I'll speak with the prince. I agree you shouldn't have to live like that." He said at length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC jumped up from his crouched position so quickly he tripped over the laundry. He waved his arms rapidly in a gesture beckoning Lucifer closer. Confused, he gave MC an ungloved finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC threw himself at the digit, wrapping his arms around it in a tight hug. His silent celebration made Lucifer's chest expand. He felt the tiny arms press into his finger, as well as the tiniest little fingers in the world. The fine hairs on his head brushed Lucifer's skin, tickling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the human needed to be any cuter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright... alright that's enough...MC let go…" even as he spoke he made no move to shake off the boy. Finally he started pulling his finger away, MC hung on just long enough to dangle from it before letting go. Dropping with the smallest flump to the clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can sleep in there little troublemaker, I'm going to retire for the night." He moved to his bed. Not missing the approving thumbs up MC gave him for finally going to sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Never did Lucifer consider that MC could be even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>troublesome at an inch tall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All day he stayed on Lucifer's person. Sitting in pockets, climbing his clothes, messing up his hair. It was honestly a miracle no one had noticed him yet. The human seemed to never run out of energy and just watching him made the demon exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to talk to Diavolo, but he'd only gotten offhand excuses in return. Excuses to put it off. Diavolo seemed stressed... practically frayed over something he wouldn't disclose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take a genius to put together that he'd noticed MCs absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end Lucifer retired early from his work at RAD, going home to scold the human for his distracting antics. Upon entering the house he kicked Beel's shoes aside. Why did he always insist on leaving them in the kitchen? Banishing the thought strode to the sink and plucked the human from his hair, placing him on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need to stop climbing me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do all day?" He walked along the counter, reaching the sink and deciding to use the metal edge as a balance beam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See this is exactly what I'm talking about. Knock that off." He pointed a threatening finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No fun allowed!" The human mocked Lucifer's tone before continuing his light parkour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're going to be unreasonable then I'll just leave you here to fend for yourself!" Lucifer snapped before turning on his heel. MC felt panic rise in his chest. Leave him here? On the sink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very funny" MC bluffed, but Lucifer kept walking. The demon had every intention to come back for the human, but perhaps a day or two on the sink would teach him to behave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC didn't share the sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Come back.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The command struck Lucifer's skull like a gong, forcing him to stop in his tracks. Rigidly he returned to MC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah!" MC smiled smugly before seeing the look on Lucifer's face. He'd crossed a line.</span>
</p><p><span>"You</span> <span>have...the </span><em><span>audacity</span></em><span>...to use your pact against me?" Lucifer was seething so much his words came in hissed whispers. Barely contained rage filled the room like water. He practically crackled with energy.</span></p><p>
  <span>MC tried to take a step back, but almost slipped on the metal edge of the sink. He had to take this back fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking! I didn't want you to leave cause I'm kinda helpless here and I really have no other way of stopping you…" he trailed off as Lucifer's expression didn't change, obviously unmoved by the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What business is it of yours if I abandon you here? I wasn't going to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>permanently,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lucifer growled. MC shrunk slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well how was I supposed to know that? You punish Mammon with way worse for pettier crimes–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had an agreement," Lucifer interrupted. MC shook his head slightly in confusion. "When we made a pact...we agreed you could not command me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would not be a puppet for your whims." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was far worse than MC thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he did was give a command...but Lucifer had taken it as a display of control. An exercise of power over Lucifer's free will. And wasn't it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you have every right to be mad" MC trembled as he spoke, "but I really meant no harm...I promise…" the world spun as the vertigo he'd experienced came back to bite him. Weakness dotting his vision and making him lose his balance on the sinks edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he managed to fall into the sink and not off the counter. It still hurt quite a bit when his head hit the metal with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer felt no pity as the bug collapsed. He had the nerve to command the Avatar of Pride? Lucifer could not let it slide, a human could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>control </span>
  </em>
  <span>him and live to tell the tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't kill MC, he knew he wouldn't...but he'd never wanted to so badly. MC remained lying in the sink for a moment, staring at the spinning ceiling above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How had this happened? Just a few days ago he was normal size. Sitting at breakfast with his family, not a care in the world. How had it all gone so wrong so quickly? With a sigh he sat up, he had to make this right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't often that Lucifer was insecure, but MC could see his outrage came from a place of self-doubt. That much was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't use his pact to speak anymore, it had taken too much out of him. Whatever he was going to do he had to do it without words. He gestured for Lucifer's finger like he had the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was in no mood to decipher the little brats body language, but he looked desperate. Perhaps letting him beg for forgiveness would quell Lucifer's rage a small amount. With a warning glance he extended a gloved finger towards the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC took a deep breath and hoped Lucifer would understand. He rested his chin on top of Lucifer's finger and looked up at him. It was something Lucifer did often when he wanted to demonstrate his power, or show he had the upper hand. The demon would place a finger under his chin and make MC look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took a moment to stare at the human. Neck exposed, head resting precariously in his grasp, wide eyes frightened but not wavering from morning stars intense glare. He understood that this was something Lucifer would do to make MC look at him, and the human was replicating it as a sign of submission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps... he was being harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The use of the pact made Lucifer feel...out of control, never a feeling he enjoyed. But was it really bad compared to MC's predicament?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weak human in the world of devils, then shrunk to the size of a grape on top of that? He had no control over being small, or coming to the Devildom, or hell even being a human. And suddenly the only person helping him threatens to ditch him in a sink, probably to be mistaken for a raisin by Beel or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh he withdrew his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awfully lucky you're cute, MC" he grumbled playfully. MC waved one hand at him in mock embarrassment and Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC stared up at him. Had Lucifer just... empathized with him? He didn't know the Avatar of Pride was capable of such a thing. The man was full of surprises. He felt his body unwind at the idea that Lucifer wouldn't abandon him. He was MCs only hope after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Playfully MC dipped his small hand into a water droplet on the sink and splashed it at Lucifer. It didn't even make it far enough to hit the demon, but Lucifer was tickled none-the-less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that was pathetic," he rolled his eyes. Then quickly he grabbed the sprayer on the sink and sprayed MC with it, laughing wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC held his hands up against the sudden torrent of water, trying not to inhale any through his laughing. It was a lot stronger at such a small stature and he hardly noticed when he lost his balance. Falling down and sliding across the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer went from mirthful to horrified as the tiny human tripped and fell from the water's force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right down the drain.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>"I'm Sorry"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: I am required by law to include angst in every fic I ever write, no matter how hard I try not to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>##TW chapter includes drowning##</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped fruitlessly at the slick walls of the drain as he fell, the water shocked him when he landed. There was a terrifying moment where he was too shocked to move, he just sank limply through the stagnant water of the U bend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally with a determined jolt his presence returned to him and he pushed towards the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stared for a moment in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC!!" He practically screeched, throwing the sprayer aside and rushing to lean over the sink. Hands planted firmly on the metal as he tried to see down the dark drain. "MC can you hear me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC wished he'd had his earplugs, Lucifer's shout bounced down the walls of the piping and battered him from all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer practically kicked himself, even if MC </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear he couldn't respond. The dark of the drain was thick, but no match for a demon. Summoning his night vision he searched for the human. The tube went down surprisingly far, but at the very bottom he could barely see desperate paddling of a tiny creature trying to stay afloat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation he jammed his arm down the drain, his reach came just shy of MCs tiny, desperately reaching hand. Aggravated he pulled his arm out and looked down at the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to find something to pull you out!" He yelled again, the little figure looked up at him but had no free hand to gesture whether or not he agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled his head away from the sink suddenly, the regular lights of the kitchen assaulting his night vision and making him hiss. After adjusting he whipped his head around the room looking for something to act as a rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel always left his stupid sneakers in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC treaded water helplessly as he waited for Lucifer to return. The water was too deep to stand and the walls were too slick to grab. He screwed his eyes shut and tried not to think about his predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth tasted like grease...there were bits of old pasta floating in the water….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything smelled like bile and MC had to fight not to cry. It was so dark, the water soaked through his clothes and chilled him to the bone. His arms and legs were growing so sore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally when it felt like he couldn't stand it another second he saw a string being lowered down towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched his hand high above his head to grab the lifeline, his shoulder feeling like it was going to give out any moment. He sank lower in the water as he was left with only one hand to help him tread water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the string... shoelace? It swung in circles all around MC, never close enough to grab hold. With a cry of despair his arm fell back to the water, he treaded for a moment before throwing his hand back up. He would not give up so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reach lasted half the time it had, before before falling back to the water. His lungs burned from the effort it took to stay above the water. Slowly...he sank below the water's surface, just barely, perhaps an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a terrified burst of strength he swam back to the surface and kept afloat. His panic turned to hysteria as he realized he couldn't lift his arm any more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon didn't expect to be seeing this at four in the afternoon. Lucifer hunched over the sink with his arm jammed down the drain. What'd he drop in there, his wallet? The second born watched in amusement as Lucifer went to more and more desperate measures to retrieve whatever he'd dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth Mammon had never seen his older brother look so frazzled. It was beyond hilarious, but also curious. Was it something he didn't want them to find?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yaknow if the sinks clogged you can just use the garbage disposal–" he had his hand on the switch when Lucifer practically tackled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He growled. Mammon shrank at the tone, but talked back anyway.</span>
</p><p><span>"Hey hey what did</span> <span>I do?" He defended. Lucifer just went back to his work with a final warning not to even </span><em><span>look</span></em><span> at the garbage disposal. Mammon watched over Lucifer's shoulder but received no explanation. </span></p><p>
  <span>"What's down there?" He finally asked. Lucifer didn't answer for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC" he responded at length, not looking up from his endeavors. Mammon's eyebrows shot into his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer... thought MC was stuck in the drain. Slowly he backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...so you know how dementia runs in our family?" He asked as casually as he could. Lucifer shot him a glare that promised a heinous demise but didn't comment. "Oh come on! MC is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the drain!" He yelled. Lucifer stopped what he was doing and just stared down the piping. Then he stood silently and stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See for yourself" he said so quietly Mammon felt his skin crawl. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he stepped towards the sink and peered in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipping below the surface was becoming more and more frequent. MC was slowly coming to grips with something. With every passing second his limbs became colder, every time he sank he stayed down for a little longer. He was getting heavier, it was getting harder to drag himself back to the surface time and time again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coming to grips with the fact that he was drowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1...2...3...4…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <b>drowning.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't fast or hectic like on TV. It was quiet, so quiet as he fought to stay afloat that no one would hear him even if he was normal size. And it was slow, agonizingly slow as his limbs begged him to give in but his lungs begged him to keep going. No relief in either course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He coughed and his lungs burned so badly he gagged. He had to fight the sensation just to get air down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd swallowed so much grimy water he felt like he'd be sick. The grease made his skin slimy and his eyes sting. Tears streamed down his face as he tried desperately to pretend it wasn't happening. He tried to believe it would be over soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14..15...16…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost came to the surface, but failed just before reaching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>17...18...19...20...21...22...23…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't raise his arms, the attempts Lucifer made to help him were useless. He shook so violently it was hard to coordinate his arms. His stomach turned at the endlessly rolling sensation of the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd always loved swimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14..15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27…27...27...22...3...7….37………</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphigor wouldn't let him breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon laughed in sheer glee as he squeezed the life out of the human. MC gasped and struggled but there was no escaping his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MC begged silently for just one more breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't air that filled his lungs, the water burned him like a match to parchment. A strangled scream was muffled by the grotesque water that cradled his weakened body. Stifling his cries to never see the light of day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon and Lucifer froze as they watched the tiny human sink into the abyss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon had no idea how or why or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> was happening. All he had were the facts, and the facts were that MC was small. He was in the drain, and he was dying. Lucifer had to think fast. He had no idea how long a human could go without air but he knew it wasn't long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd tried hands, strings, tongs, tongs taped to stuff. MC was simply too far beyond their reach. He looked forlornly at Mammon, not daring to believe there was actually nothing they could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon… his brothers!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Levi!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>LEVIATHAN!!</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After seemingly hours of Levi fishing around in the drain with his tail, finally MC was retrieved. The others watched in horrid fascination. The cat was out of the bag and it was time for Lucifer to explain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't, he just sat in the dining room where they'd brought the unconscious MC. The human laid unconscious in his palm, soaked clothes and ashen skin. Lucifer gently prodded the tiny boy with his fingers, coaxing him to wake. To move, to show any sign that he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence as MC remained still, not even breath moved his limp form.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minutes ticked by in absolute dead silence. MC had been in the drain for 3 hours before they'd finally managed to get him out. They didn't know how long he'd been under the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer put the tiny body down on the table, removing his gloves he poked at the human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing? Don't bother him!" Mammon growled but he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, keep doing that!" Satan chimed in. "I've read a lot about drowning related hypoxia." The others looked at him in confusion and mild concern. "What? I was curious. But humans have a way of... bothering each other until they wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's really helpful" Belphie rolled his eyes. "We need to help MC not hear your weird human superstition"</span>
</p><p><span>Lucifer didn't pay attention and continued to prod lightly at the tiny ribs of the human. </span><em><span>Just</span></em> <em><span>breathe</span></em><span> he thought desperately, </span><em><span>you can do it, I know you.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>With a violent shutter the humans back arched off the table. He jerked wildly before rolling on his side and vomiting up his body weight in water. It was hardly a puddle because of MCs size, but it still looked like a horrid ordeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid unmoving for a moment more before…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MCs head spun, everything was too bright. His lungs felt like they were caving inward but still he gasped and choked on the air around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't move to get up, he knew it was fruitless without even trying. He'd been cold before but not ever to this extent. Even his organs felt cold and he shivered so hard the world looked like it was vibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he was just hallucinating, hard to tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers yelled and celebrated when MC started breathing again. Lucifer had to calm them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no shush!" He snapped. "He's very sensitive to noise." He practically whispered. Upon a closer look the brothers saw MC was curled very tightly on the table, hands pressed over his ears and limbs trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He looks absolutely miserable." Asmo sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well wouldn't you be if you almost died?" Levi grumbled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, raisin" Beel reached a hand for MC and was quickly stopped by Belphie. "Right right…" he blushed deeply in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get him taken care of, he's had a rough time." Satan looked forlornly down at the little bean. "But as soon as that's done, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>the instant…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think we all deserve an explanation." He shot Lucifer a look, but the prideful demon didn't comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should dry him off," Levi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I can make him some dry clothes. He'd look so cute in a little sweater..." Asmo left the room, already planning an entire miniature ensemble. Mammon grabbed a washcloth from a drawer and wrapped the tiny MC in it, being almost too careful not to squash the poor thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer breathed in relief. He couldn't trust his brothers with a lot of things, but one thing was certain. They'd never hurt MC. He leaned back in the dining chairs and mulled over how he was going to explain all this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His musing was interrupted by a bell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who rings the doorbell? Everyone they knew just let themself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hide him" he instructed before striding through the rooms to the front door. He threw it open with his most menacing stare, only to be greeted by the last guest they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Odd of you to visit at this hour, my Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nonsense! Can't a man visit his friend without it being a big deal?" He smiled brightly. It was unusual for him to visit since he'd been so clearly avoiding everyone after MC went missing, it was even weirder for him to ring the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose not," Lucifer lied. "Please, come in" he stood aside and the prince pushed past him a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are your brothers in?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon saved him, striding right up to Diavolo and greeting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey what brings you here?" He asked with a smile. Hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I finished my work early and thought I'd drop by." Diavolo brushed him off. "Mind if I say hello to the others?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all" Lucifer's voice remained calm while he sweated through his uniform. He stepped closer to Mammon as Diavolo sauntered away. "Mammon," he said out of the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?" he tried to be casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Satan took the human to his room, it would take Diavolo centuries to search that dragon's hoard." Lucifer nodded in approval. "So uh...why are we hiding MC from the prince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took hours to get Diavolo to leave, but eventually he said his goodbyes and went on his way. Lucifer sagged slightly under the weight of everything that had happened that day, but his fatigue didn't show on the outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's MC?" He asked Satan, marching into his room unannounced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Relax" Satan sighed, with one wrist movement a paperback novel flew from the depths of the pile that was his room. Taking it in his hands he opened it to reveal it was hollow. All the pages blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC looked up cautiously from the book, washcloth still wrapped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC" Lucifer breathed in relief, careful not to shout. MCs eyes looked tired, but his skin had returned to its normal color and he smiled softly in an attempt to show he was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the book from Satan he walked briskly back to the dining room. He warned MC to cover his ears before yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Family meeting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brothers practically jogged to the dining room, each wanting to see how MC was doing as well as hear Lucifer's explanation for all this. Lucifer looked at his gathered family and tried to procrastinate a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asmo, did you get MC new clo–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes I made these for today and this set here for if this lasts until tomorrow. The shoes were a little tricky cause all the curved needles are too big for something like this. I mana–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asmo! Just give him the clothes." Satan cut his brother's rambling short. Asmo huffed an irritated "fine" before handing the clothes to MC. Through tired gestures the human managed to convey that he wanted privacy, so they dug around the dining room and found an old matchbox for him to change in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, while he's doing that" Mammon rubbed the back of his neck. "Could we get that explanation now?" The brothers nodded in agreement. Lucifer sighed, he supposed he couldn't put it off any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It started last night," he began, "I was on my way to have my evening wine and conversation with Diavolo when I heard the most peculiar sound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brothers were blessedly quiet until the end of the story. But that was the extent of their mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...you're stealing from Diavolo?" Satan asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>stealing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lucifer snarled. "I'm just keeping MC until Diavolo understands what he's actually condemning him to." There was a ripple of snickering through the boys and Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You all had better get it out now before I get angry" He invited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trouble in paradise…" Levi snickered, much to the amusement of the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you finally looked up from all that boot-sucking, good for you!" Belphie congratulated sarcastically. Lucifer let it roll off him, he'd expected it after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mirth was interrupted by a few light taps on the matchbox. At least 4 brothers dived for the box at once but Mammon was the quickest. He plucked the box from the table and opened it before setting it back down. Out of it stepped MC.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wore a nice black sweater and hand sewn jeans. His socked feet made no noise as he trotted across the table. He liked the outfit, though jeans weren't his style. The stitching was well done for the size, and the cloth was thicker. Asmo had used fabric designed for normal size clothes, so his tiny clothes were quite a bit thicker and cozier than his old ones. It was most noticeable in the socks. It felt more like he was wearing double socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer watched the tiny human tiptoe across the table towards him. Asmo had outdone himself on craftsmanship. The outfit was simple and not gaudy, and it looked like regular clothes not doll clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those had to be the smallest socks he'd ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <em>
    <span>no. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Heart of ice Lucifer. He would not fall prey to the cuteness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all lost when MC stretched up his arms in a yawn too big for his tiny body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh he's adorable"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone get him some sleep, poor thing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm raisin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC blushed deeply and hid his face from the shameless onlookers. With a smirk, Lucifer rested his hand on the table. MC climbed into it and laid down, just grateful to be warm and dry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer lifted the human in his hand gently and put him in his breast pocket again. The poor thing deserved some rest.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mammon had thought MC was small before, but now as he was usefully small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC stood behind the demon across from Mammon. The tiny human scanned the cards in the demon's hand, then signaled to Mammon his best move. He'd made half a fortune already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to get MC to agree to the scheme, he had a surprisingly lax moral compass. Mammon knew there was something he liked about the little nuisance. Though sometimes he would purposely signal the wrong plays, probably so his colleagues wouldn't get suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After an evening of robbing petty demons blind, he and MC head back to the house of Lamentation. Mammon loved the Devildom at night, crazy people out sinning, scamming, fighting. It was like his favorite club but you didn't have to pay to get in and no one could kick you out when you puked on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC sat on the arm of Mammon's shades, he remained close enough to speak in the demon's ear so he didn't have to use their pact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you see the look on his face?" Mammon barked. "He knew somethin' was up but he couldn't prove nothin!" He laughed heartily and MC rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe now you can pay off some of your debts" MC suggested, Mammon hissed a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No...it would take a thousand years profit like this to pay off that mess. Best to just avoid it until it blows up in my face" he laughed nervously. MC pulled on his ear. "Ow hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get your shit together man!" He scolded. Mammon rubbed his ear and grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, I'll get right on that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi stole MC while Lucifer wasn't looking. He'd been heartbroken when MC supposedly went back to the human world, so now that he was miraculously still around Levi was going to hang out with him dangit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was showing MC a new game he'd gotten when he realized just how different it was when MC was tiny. He was too small to use a controller and he kept wandering out of Levi's field of vision. After the fiasco with the drain he was terrified of letting the little human out of his sight. There was a lot of water in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After pausing his game for the eighth time to find the little pest he switched things up, putting the human on top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stay up there so I know where you are," he commanded. MC sat cross-legged in the purple locks and pouted. How could he stay still when he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Watching Levi game was fun at first, but it was long since lost its appeal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching his legs out in front of him he felt the straight hairs curl around his feet and legs. Levi twitched a bit at the sensation, but he said nothing. MC got a wicked idea. Crawling to his hands and knees he started scratching the otaku's scalp with his little finger nails. Levi shuddered at the unexpected contact and almost dropped his controller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H–hey! What are you doing up there?" He tried to sound casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just scratching your head, you don't mind do you?" MC responded innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess not…" Levi muttered, then he mumbled to himself under his breath, "scritches for Levi" before returning his attention to his game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC continued diligently itching the demon's scalp, sinking deep into the lilac hair. He must've showered recently because it wasn't greasy, and it smelled good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi found the sensation soothing. Too soothing. His eyelids became heavy and it was hard to focus on his game. Eventually he couldn't fight sleep any longer and resigned to pause his game and rest his eyes. Just for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC watched Levi slump over, controller lightly falling from his hand. With a satisfied grin he hopped down from the demons hair and moved to continue exploring his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan knew about MC's knack for getting into things, he'd found Belphie in the attic after all. But one would think he'd be tired by now. He'd climbed stack after stack of books, Satan chuckled at the antics as he set up more complex obstacles for MC to conquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Satan would get nervous when MC climbed particularly high or jumped particularly far, but he comforted himself knowing he'd be nearby if anything happened. Far be it from him to say MC shouldn't be exploring his new stature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually MC did tire of the obstacles. His legs were too tired and he signalled to Satan he was done by crossing his forearms in an x shape in front of him. Satan picked the little figure up and set him on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally out of steam?" He asked. MC shook his head vigorously. "What now then?" MC looked around, he was sore but he still had energy. He surveyed the room and it's clutter, it would be the perfect place to get lost for a while. The perfect place for a little hide and seek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motioning for Satan to lean down he spoke his idea in the demon's ear. Before Satan even had a chance to respond MC hopped down onto Satan's bed, then slid down the bed frame to the floor. He scurried off at full speed to hide in the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Satan thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>find the human in the book-stack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He started searching, moving each tome carefully so not to accidentally hurt MC. The human snickered from his place under the tall bookshelf, it would take Satan forever to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan searched consistently until he'd cleared a portion of his room, it took him an hour. Stepping back he realized the portion he'd cleared was probably two foot square. He sighed and kept working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This human was gonna keep him there all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo was more than ecstatic when Satan gave the little human to him. He'd had so many tiny outfit ideas and because they were so small it took basically no fabric and he could make them really quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his new doll he ran back to his room to get started, tiny MC waving his arms in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't nearly as bad as MC thought it would be. Asmo made a little dressing room for him out of a tissue box so he could change in private, which was surprisingly thoughtful given Asmo's scandalous nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC was never wealthy enough to afford his own wardrobe. All his clothes were thrifted or hand me downs. He liked those clothes, but the ones Asmo made were tailored specifically for him. Every measurement was to the T, everything was cut for his body type. MC quickly found himself looking forward to trying on each outfit the demon laid out for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo had to take thousands of pictures, that's how cute MC was. He just had to document every angle for every outfit. In the end he made a whole devilgram just for MCs tiny fashion line. MC didn't like having photos of himself online but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The account completely blew up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmo was already pretty popular on devilgram but his following paled in comparison to the cult MC accumulated. He'd get lots of feedback as well. People saying things like "Wow Asmodeus this is your cutest line yet!" Or "I want to eat him with cheese and red wine".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end Asmo couldn't resist showing the page to MC, earning him a whole silent lecture. Asmo just watched MC pace and yell in obvious adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evening was settling on the house of Lamentation when Beel got his time with MC. He was so happy to hear the human wasn't gone that he'd almost cried. MC had reunited his family, rescued his Belphie. He was one of Beels very best friends, practically another brother. He was so happy he decided to celebrate it with a snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the kitchen he devoured slices of cake and whole loaves of bread and peanut butter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burp</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...sorry" Beel apologized to MC. Finally coming up for air from his food he realized MC had barely anything to eat. His cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. "I guess I should've shared…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a crinkle MC surfaced from the bag of shredded mozzarella he was sitting in, face and arms covered in cheese powder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me B I'm more than ok." He laughed, nibbling the shred of cheese in his hand. It was the size of his head. "I could use something to drink though" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel nodded at the human with a smile and got up to get him some soda. "We only have cans" he mumbled. MC thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about straws?" He asked. Beel nodded and put a straw in the cola can, placing it on the table next to MCs cheese bag. While he was up he grabbed two entire boxes of cereal and brought them to the rest of his pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC tripped slightly getting out of the bag and brushed himself off, walking over to the can of soda. The can was significantly larger than he was and he circled it analytically. Standing on a box of mac and cheese he still had to balance on his toes to reach the straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I was small" Beel rested his head on his hand while he shoved fistfulls of cereal in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I don't have to eat all my brother's food." He paused his cereal eating and cast his eyes downward. MC leaned on the soda can and immediately regretted it as he was covered in condensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you also couldn't do a lot of stuff" MC reasoned, Beel looked at him. "Like working out or carrying Belphie around... protecting your family." Beel smiled a little, he did like doing all those things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got a lot going for you and you're a great work in progress, don't mess with it." The human waved his hand dismissively as he got back in his cheese bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel laughed a little and continued scarfing down cereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC must really be exhausted to fall asleep in his hand like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie looked down to the vulnerable little creature in his palm. Surely his brothers wore the human out through the day, that's why he'd passed out here. MC would never willingly sleep in his hand like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the human curled around himself, nuzzling into Belphies skin, he couldn't help but feel his breath catch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These hands had once murdered this human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn't MC understand how dangerous he was? Didn't he see Belphie wasn't fit for normal demon society, much less a humans company? How could one be so stupid, so naive, so disgustingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be so calm in his presence. To bear his most vulnerable state to a cold hearted monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rise and fall of MCs tiny chest reminded him that MC was alive. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Belphie almost didn't get to know this crazy wonderful human who'd done so much for his family. He'd almost snuffed him out for no crime other than his own life. Now he was alive, though Belphie had almost lost him the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was small, so impossibly small he couldn't protect himself. He was in danger from everything, even a small fall or a shallow puddle. Belphie could crush him like a bug in his hand if the desire struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would protect him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie looked to Beel sleeping on the other side of the room. His better half had never hurt MC. He'd never hurt a soul unless they deserved it. Belphie could understand if MC wanted to let his guard down around his gentle brother. But who would protect MC from Belphie now that Beel was asleep?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC rapped his arms around Belphies thumb and the demon looked down quickly. MC's hair was shrunk so fine it felt like feathers. His little fingers gripped his hand and his skin was so soft...he weighed about as much as a sponge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphies heart beat faster and it rushed in his ears. It was like holding a baby bird in his hand. So breakable and innocent and trusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphie felt his resolve harden like concrete. He was dangerous and broken and unstable...but if he vowed not to harm MC then that was the biggest threat out of the way right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his free hand over the first, bringing both of them close to his chest. Nothing would dare touch the human in his hands. He was the Lord of the Gap dammit, and nothing could take a family member from him again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>Color Palettes:</p><p>Mammon | Greed</p><p>Leviathan | Dozing Off</p><p>Asmodeus | Fame</p><p>Satan | Hidden</p><p>Beelzebub | Crackers and Cheese</p><p>Belphegor | Regret</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had chipped in keeping MC occupied. Lucifer was grateful he'd gotten some time apart from the little thing to think and plan how he was going to deal with this.</p><p>He knew he had to confront Diavolo eventually, but he'd decided it would be safer to return MC to normal size first. He'd asked Satan for some spells he could try and his brother had sent him a bookstore. Lucifer wasn't upset, he needed every option he could get. The main issue was finding something that wouldn't harm MC in the process of returning him to normal.</p><p>He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he hit yet another dead end. He brushed the papers aside to start fresh, feeling a vague sense of dread at the action.</p><p>... what was he dreading? What was he forgetting?</p><p>He stared at the papers for a moment before realizing they were still moving. Mentally smacking himself he moved the stack and freed the tiny human trapped underneath.</p><p>"Apologies" he said stiffly, MCc just rolled his eyes and brushed himself off. </p><p>Everyone had chipped in to entertain MC, but in the end Lucifer missed him. So here he was. </p><p>"Perhaps you could draw something to pass the time" he gave MC a spare sheet of paper and a pen that was much too big for him to use. MC didn't complain at all, instead he started dutifully taking the pen apart.</p><p>Lucifer didn't even realize what was happening until he looked down and saw MC absolutely covered in black ink, painting on the paper.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" He hissed "do you have any idea how toxic that ink is?" MC just waved him off and continued his finger painting.</p><p>Whatever, if the human wanted to poison himself that was his prerogative. Lucifer opened another book and began scanning the table of contents, making note of anything that looked promising. He was investigating the third notes contents when he felt a small tapping on his forearm.</p><p>He looked down to see MC leaning on his arm, looking up at him expectantly. Lucifer's eyes moved from the boy to the paper he'd been doodling on.</p><p>A very comprehensive sketch of himself looked back at him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>There were some splotches, but over all the hashing and ink work we're very good for one so small. MC smirked proudly with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Hands on his hips and forearms covered in ink. Lucifer chuckled and took the sketch from the table.</p><p>"Mind if I keep this?"</p><p>MC shrugged.</p><p>Carefully Lucifer folded the drawing and put it in his pocket, turning his attention back to the task at hand. There was a recurring problem though. MC was bored again. The little troublemaker folded the papers closest to him into various shapes, climbed stacks of books, and made structures out of pens. </p><p>"Would you stop that? It's distracting." Lucifer sighed. </p><p>MC crossed his arms.</p><p>"Fine, what do <em> you </em>want to do?" He asked sarcastically. MC jumped and ran to the edge of the desk, pointing enthusiastically to something. Lucifer's gaze followed the little finger across the room to the record player. "You want to listen to music?"</p><p>MC nodded vigorously.</p><p>"And you promise you'll behave?"</p><p>Another nod. MC folded his hands in front of him, intertwining his fingers and holding them up in front of his face. This paired with the puppy eyes made for the perfect silent begging.</p><p>"Very well then" Lucifer chuckled as he got up from his desk to turn on the player. Placing the needle on the already present vinyl, he moved to sit back down.</p><p>MC stepped to the mostly empty far end of the desk and sat down, swaying gently to the music. Lucifer turned back to his work finally confident MC was alright.</p><p>Book after book, Lucifer didn't let his focus waver. The hours ticked by as he grew more and more frustrated. Growth spell that makes people's skin crack like glass, reverse spell that causes de-aging, stretch spell that pulls bones like taffy. He wanted to grow the human not kill him.</p><p>He put his head in his hands and groaned, it was starting to look like he wouldn't be sleeping again.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement, what was that troublesome human doing now? Leaning back he was met with a peculiar sight.</p><p>MC faced away from Lucifer, stepping and swaying in time with the music. Without a care he whirled around in a full circle and kept up his step. Lucifer cocked his head slightly to watch the tiny dance, books forgotten for a moment. How did his tiny legs hold him up? How did they make him<em> move </em> like that? His little arms swayed at his sides making him utterly hypnotizing to watch.</p><p>MC started when he saw Lucifer watching him so intently. Wasn't he supposed to be researching or something? He paused in his twirl, hands above his head...was he being distracting?</p><p>Lucifer just smiled lightly. MC was distracting, but it was a welcome distraction after the frustration. MC decided it was alright and kept on dancing, now intimately aware of how close Lucifer was watching. Instead of letting it make him flustered he used it as inspiration. What would his audience like to see?</p><p>Lucifer could see a lot more the closer he got. The step sequences MC used, the way his wrists flared adding to the mesmerizing effect. Had he taken lessons to be able to do this?</p><p>MC followed the music and used all the space he could to his advantage. He was always told he had a good rhythm and now all his nights out were paying off.</p><p>Lucifer had heard the human phrase "dance like no one's watching", but that's not what MC did. MC danced like he was in a room full of fans loving his every move. And that attitude was infinitely more eye-catching.</p><p>As the song came to a close he ended the final note with a sudden bow. One arm across his waist, palm up. The other out to the side, his entire body bent so his head hung so low his hair covered his face. One leg slightly behind the other.</p><p>Lucifer applauded lightly and he saw MCs little shoulders shake with laughter. </p><p>"You're quite the dancer" he praised lightly and MC nodded with a smile. </p><p>It was oddly nice having a little dancing human to cheer him up when he was frustrated, perhaps having MC so small was a blessing in disguise. He shook the thought out of his mind as he turned back to his research.</p><p>MC was tired after his show, he'd put a lot of effort into it and Lucifer's praise and pleased expressions left a proud, happy glow settling in the human's skin. He crawled up onto the corner of Lucifer's current book and sat cross-legged. Reading along with the intimidating demon.</p><p>Perhaps being so small wouldn't be <em> all </em>bad memories.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Amazing fan art by inabox on ao3/acorttle on Tumblr. I am so flattered someone liked this enough to make fan art. I'm giddy!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three hundred and forty-three books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rose outside Lucifer's window as he closed the three hundred forty-third book and set it in the "checked" pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd spent 2 solid days looking, never rising from his chair, never getting anything to eat, never sleeping. MC laid sprawled out on the desk. He'd insisted time and time again that Lucifer take a break, but in the end they both stayed. MC out of solidarity, Lucifer out of the fear that if he stopped he'd never start again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now MC was done with this. Pressing a hand to his pact he hissed at the effort it took to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's all of them, go drink some water"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shot him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't do that, it drains you. Use the paper." He gestured to a paper stained with all the words MC had spoken over the last two days, and the small inkwell beside it. MC rolled his eyes, dipping his fingers in the ink. Across the paper in unnecessarily large letters he wrote;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>WATER</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well perhaps I should sleep first." Lucifer reasoned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. MC shook his head vigorously. Scribbling on the paper;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Priorities. Water now, sleep later."  He tapped the paper after writing. Lucifer sighed a heavy sigh before getting up to drink some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer had stooped awfully low to be resorting to this. In the end he couldn't find the answer on his own and had to... outsource. His gaze didn't waver from the tiny human in his hands as he told the story of what happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon nodded in understanding, also staring at the little figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any options for us?" Lucifer concluded his story with a question, a favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Simon seemed pained. "Of course I'll help you but...I can't believe Diavolo would</span>
  <em>
    <span> do </span>
  </em>
  <span>this." He turned around. "Beyond evil…" he mumbled to himself. MC shook his head dismissively and Lucifer had to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a misguided action but it isn't so horrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't horrible?" Simon whirled around. "To tamper with a human's body like this? To mar the form so carefully crafted?" Simon took a deep breath. "Forgive my outburst, but this is unthinkable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer shot MC a glance and he just returned it with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me get Luke and we'll get started" Simon said at length, reaching his hand out expectantly. Lucifer took longer than he should've to realize Simon expected him to just hand over MC. Lucifer brought the human closer to himself reflexively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC stays with me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That won't work" Simon shook his head. "I need Luke to make this work and he refuses to return to the Devildom since the program ended."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll go with you" Lucifer didn't see the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To the Celestial Realm?" Simon raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh...that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer paled at the very idea. MC just whipped his head back and forth between Simon and Lucifer like he was watching a tennis game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Earth?" Lucifer reasoned. Simon bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter where we are Luke won't be comfortable working with a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do we need him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's the only one with the experience to make sure we do this safely, studying under Michael and all." Lucifer cringed at the mention of his old friend. He was growing irritated that this whole operation hinged on the fickle nature of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his unoccupied hand through his black hair, Lucifer tried to reason the best course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll just have to suffer with it then, MC </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>stay with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met where they wouldn't be bothered, a place in the human world even the boldest wayward pedestrian wouldn't come across their ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Library was quiet on Mondays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a seat at one of the smooth wooden tables, Lucifer faced the two angels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simon you didn't say anything about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>being part of this" Luke hissed. Lucifer shot Simon a cold look, too much of a coward to warn the kid? Simon cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well these were his terms, he wouldn't leave MC with me" Simon sounded hurt by Lucifer's lack of trust but the demon couldn't care less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I won't work with him" Luke gripped the table. Lucifer just took MC out of his pocket and wordlessly placed him on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke's entire demeanor changed in the blink of an eye. He leaned over the table so low he was face to face with the little human. His eyes blew wide open when MC waved at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good angel Uriel, MC?! Are you alright?" He shouted, MC grabbed his head and screwed his eyes shut from the volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh" Lucifer hissed softly, but still with enough menace to make the little angel flinch. Luke stared unblinkingly at MC for a very long moment before turning to Simon. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it after a few moments. Then he turned back to MC and stared even more. Lucifer tapped his gloved fingers on the table impatiently. Luke spoke very suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who did this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prince Diavolo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That </span>
  <b>SNAKE!!"</b>
  <span> Luke practically screamed, banging his small fists on the table. The vibrations caused MC to lose his footing and crumple into a small heap. "How dare he tamper with life like this?" MC shook his head, his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. Luke addressed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok, how can I even explain to you how not ok it is?! You wouldn't paint over the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel!" Luke was visibly shaking with his anger, MC hated to admit it but he really was reminding him of a chihuahua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peace Luke" Simon rubbed the little boys back lightly as he spoke. Luke's violent huffs began to quiet at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Luke managed to calm down enough to pick MC up. Lucifer had a miniature heart attack but managed to calm himself, fine so long as MC had not left his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you," Luke told the little human quietly. "You should never have to live in a body that doesn't fit, this one is far too small." He almost whispered. MC smiled in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rising from his seat Luke spoke soft words MC didn't understand. Another language perhaps? He stole a glance behind him and saw Lucifer still seated. Staring intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC remembered how he danced the other night, how those eyes of Lucifer had watched him so intently. He remembered how the music was so loud and the desk was so large, like having a ballroom to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was larger when one was the size of your thumb, the world was so detailed and unexplored. Would he have had those simple moments with Lucifer if this had not happened? Wouldn't he have just gone home to Earth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a fear overtook him, a second thought. What if he could just...stay small? Stay tiny and helpful and always be with his demons. Never leave them again. Couldn't he just have it that simple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bags under Lucifer's eyes told him no. The worry he suffered at MCs expense, the nights he'd stayed up to change the human back, MC couldn't make them be for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world would always be big and unexplored. No matter what MCs size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Luke's spell came to a close, MC felt the familiar sleep overtake him. And his memories ended there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are appreciated, this is a threat. Seriously please feed me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double length chapter for the finale. Thanks to anyone who read this and liked it. It was a joy to write and I hope it was equally joyous to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was still small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he'd ever been a big guy but... standing before the man who'd done this. He felt small as a mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the angels had returned him to his original size he was relieved. So relieved he practically jumped up and down in celebration. He reached for high shelves, picked up chairs just because he could, and yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good Lord he </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally after 6 days, he could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he spoke people responded, their voices didn't rattle him, he spoke and raised his volume until they were the ones covering their ears. Needless to say they were kicked out of the library. It felt so good to be back he didn't even think as he hugged Lucifer around the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was stunned, his first instinct to push the human away. But he didn't. He stood for a moment and felt MCs body pressed against his. Still much shorter than Lucifer, but not nearly as small as the last few days. His bones so breakable yet he stretched his arms up to meet the demon with no fear or restraint. Lucifer wrapped his limbs around the human's waist and felt MCs weight settle in his arms. At normal size he fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their thanks to the angels and returned to the Devildom to confront the culprit. Now they stood before Diavolo himself. They'd found him in the very same room where everything had started. Staring forlornly at the model castle by the empty fireplace. His expression when they greeted him wasn't surprised, just displeased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC felt very small indeed under the disappointed gaze of the Devildom prince, but he felt a shift. Glancing down for less than a moment, he saw something that made his heart grow. Lucifer had lightly linked his pinky with MCs, a quiet reminder he wasn't going to leave the human to an uncertain fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC returned his gaze to the prince and suddenly it didn't seem so piercing. Suddenly Diavolo didn't look so big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should've figured out sooner exactly where you'd gone…" Diavolo practically whispered, casting his gaze down to the week old remains of the shattered wine bottle on the carpet. Lucifer looked away but did not apologize. "How could you have betrayed me?" Diavolo spoke as Caesar might have to Brutus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know it was your doing" Lucifer defended sharply, Diavolo just narrowed his eyes. "At first…" the proud demon admitted reluctantly. Diavolo shook his head violently, advancing a few steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought I'd</span>
  <em>
    <span> lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> him in the Devildom. I thought I'd </span>
  <b>
    <em>killed </em>
  </b>
  <span>him, Lucifer!" Diavolo was in full demon mode now, his voice breaking like a vase on tile. Lucifer's eyes blew wide...he did understand. He thought he'd killed MC in the drain. His resolve snapped as he heard his friends desperate anger at what Lucifer had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My... Diavolo I'm sorry." He breathed, but he couldn't bring himself to say any more. It wouldn't have done any good. Diavolo was about to continue yelling when MC stepped between the demons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer's resolve was failing, but MC was unmoved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrank me"</span>
  </em>
  <span> MC hissed, Diavolo blinked at the sudden change in conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC this isn't about you" he dismissed, but MC was not impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>about </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?" He hissed and took a step closer. Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC let me handle this–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Sit down</b>
  <span>" MCs voice struck the demon like a backhand and he immediately dropped into the armchair beside him. Diavolo took a step back in shock. MC took a moment to calm his shaking limbs before practically falling to his knees in apology. "Lucifer I...I'm so sorry I have no excuse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"–i didn't even think I–what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright" Lucifer's voice held an emotion MC was certain didn't actually exist. Carefully he stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...well….ok if you say so…" he turned cautiously back to Diavolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer's head spun. The craziest things happened around MC. Like shrinking really small, or making him feel even smaller, but this was by far the craziest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC hadn't used the pact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning his attention to Diavolo MC felt his rightious anger return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were going to keep me prisoner. Alone. Possibly forever." He accused, pointing a finger. Diavolo's offence was painfully evident in his face.</span>
</p><p><span>"Alone? I was going to keep you safe here with me!" He shouted. "you should be </span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>honored." </span></em><span>His voice seemed to layer menicingly as he stared down at the human. MCs gaze did not waver. </span></p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you" MC repeated. "I know you don't go to these lengths for just anyone, so thank you but I must decline." He continued. Diavolo opened and closed his mouth for a moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just decline"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes I can, it's called a human right" MC said simply. Diavolo seemed to calm visibly, he really was interested in human culture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's one of the many rights I have as a human. 'no one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest, detention or exile'" Lucifer closed his eyes in embarrassment, was the human actually trying to envoke human laws? Diavolo looked at the ground, then back at MC. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think I'm... imprisoning you?" He sounded really genuinely hurt, MC sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well aren't you? To keep someone against their will is false imprisonment at best." His voice was calculated as he made his case. "And since you moved me from the house of Lamentation to do it, I'd say it's kidnapping at worst."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you're just a human, you don't even know what's good for you" his voice was grossly sympathetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The first right disagrees, see we are all born free and equal with our own thoughts and ideas" he spat back readily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe on earth, but in my kingdom you don't have a clue. Like a silly pet" he cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Again wrong, 'Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law.' human right number 6"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says who?!" Diavolo whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The United Nations" MC deadpanned, Diavolo rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not going to win this argument."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? My case is airtight and backed by the law. Honestly I can't believe I have to spell it out that you can't shrink people and keep them in isolation" MC laughed. Diavolo grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not isolation! You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>me"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I need more than that." MC shot, no longer caring if he hurt the prince's feelings. Diavolo winced like MC hit him. "Anyone would need more than one person in their life" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about three?" Diavolo asked quietly. MC was thrown, that was a random number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three isn't enough either" MC said at length. Diavolo looked back up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barbatos, Lucifer, and my father." Diavolo said quietly. Lucifer looked down at the sound of his own name. MC raised an eyebrow. "Though I suppose...my father isn't much of a person anymore." He laughed mirthlessly. MCs eyes widened as he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those...those are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>people you talk to?" He asked incredulously. Diavolo's ears turned pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no! I throw parties and galas and talk to lots of people... business people…" he trailed off. MC leaned against the chair Lucifer sat in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you only have three friends" MC corrected himself. Diavolo still looked embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Barbatos has no interest in being more than my servant, my father is definitely not a friend, and Lucifer?" He looked at the offending demon sadly and Lucifer held his gaze. "I can't grasp exactly what I am to you honestly" he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like invisible ink exposed by heat, a different picture of Diavolo's intention began to form. He was lonely. Who knows how long it had been this bad, he was so lonely he tried to trap a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MC looked around the room and suddenly Diavolo's castle felt much larger, much emptier. It eerily resembled the soulless foam and card castle MC had walked through that first night he was small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he missed the house of Lamentation. The family dinners and continuously lively halls. Always someone waiting to drag MC away for something or another. That house was his home, he couldn't imagine living like the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have to live here?" He asked cautiously. Diavolo looked up from his inner musing and blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place is the problem, you're trapped here. Can't you live somewhere else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where would I go?" Diavolo asked quizzically. MC threw a pointed look at Lucifer and he stood suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no, MC what you're suggesting is out of the question." Lucifer dismissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" MC asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because there's already too many of us" he reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You welcomed me readily" MC twirled a strand of hair. Diavolo's eyes lit up as he caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...we have no extra rooms" Lucifer said resolutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could have MCs old room" Diavolo pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I'm staying too" MC waved his hand at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't, not whi–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shrank me and kidnapped me" MC stayed flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes b–"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You owe me" MC insisted. Diavolo grumbled playfully but relented. "Consider me an immigrant, official resident of the Devildom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Lucifer interrupted. "We simply do not have the space or accommodation for anyone else. That is the end of it." He crossed his arms, effectively ending the discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo was moved in by the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MCs room was completely taken over by the prince in his excitement to live anywhere with </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommates.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had to seriously thin out his luggage when he realized he would only have one room to himself, but he loved everything about it. "The real housemate experience" he called it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was less than thrilled to have his boss living with him, but Diavolo's enthusiasm eventually grew on him. At the end of the day he couldn't let the prince continue living in his empty castle after learning just how lonely he was. Yet one problem still remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where to put MC?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally every brother volunteered to share their room, some even fighting over the opportunity. In the end Lucifer trumped all of them declaring MC would move in with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first this was exciting but...MC wanted his own space. He'd shared rooms before with siblings and whatnot but never someone as possessive and pushy as Lucifer. As patient as MC was, Lucifer simply was not a good prospective roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was thinking about the situation and coming to terms with it as he walked down the halls. Alone since many of the brothers were on the town or in their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light from the artificial Devildom sky glowed softly through the window, casting peach patches onto the carpeted hall floor. His privacy and solitude were things he'd always cherished, that's why he chose this remote hallway for his walks. He'd walked it before but never had he stumbled as he did now. Feet fumbling over each other to regain balance he careened right into a bookshelf. Dust filled the air as the ancient structure toppled to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn" MC rubbed his head and began gauging how heavy the shelf was. Maybe he could set it back up. It must have been there for a long time since the wallpaper behind the shelf was a completely different color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No not wallpaper, a door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching cautiously to the knob the curiosity got the best of him. Carefully he stepped inside. He felt at the wall in the dark for the lightswitch. Flipping it he saw something unexpected but familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liliths room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea there was another door to the deceased angels tomb. The white sheets covering the furniture swayed like ghosts as he padded quietly through the room. Warm and inviting scents of dust greeted him, as if the room was happy to see him. In an instant his decision was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes rested on the intricate woodwork of his floor. His wake up call was on its way and he wouldn't budge until it arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The delicate clicking and squeaking of the bats outside the window were more melodious to his ears than any morning birdsong. He waited in content silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock knock knock</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon knocked four times before swinging into the room. Still in his pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MC! You better get up cause it was your favorite Mammon's turn to make breakfast." He plopped down on the edge of the bed and waited as MC ran a comb through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every Saturday morning Mammon sprinted all the way to MC's room to wake him up for breakfast. The door MC had found on his walk all those months ago was pretty out of the way so he appreciated the demon's enthusiasm. He was among the first to get used to the idea of MC taking Liliths room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made the trek back to the kitchen MC couldn't help but smile to himself. He had a tournament to continue with Levi after breakfast, then he was going to check out the new book cafe that just opened with Satan. Nothing was so perfect as a lazy weekend with the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the smell of bacon met his senses and the sound of breakfast chatter grew louder, MC closed his eyes. Walking without haste, He felt found.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading this whole thing. Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have anything at all to say. Seriously I'm starting to think you guys just dissappeared or something lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>